Falling Moon
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Hazuki Minuju, framed with a crime that she didn't commit but named Rogue by her village... Chihiro Uzumaki, with her family slaughtered by unlogic flees to save her life... Two different destinies would never cross paths until the death of a loved one and the insanity of another will leave them bounded to each other forever...


_**Falling Moon- Prolouge**_

_**Chihiro: Hey guys! Hazuki and Chihiro here with our very first Naruto fic. **_

**Hazuki: And it has O.C-ness, so if you don't like, READ ANOTHER STORY!**

_**Chihiro: O-or you could give it a chance. We don't wanna start losing fans, ya know.**_

**Hazuki: After this Prolouge, each chapter is going to have only 1 P.O.V. (like in mine, it'll be only in ****_"POV of HM" _****and etc****_. _****Unless we do a duel POV, but that won't be in the near by future. **

_**Chihiro: We might do a double-take chapter once in the begining, but that's pretty much it. Not 'til the near future.**_

Aku: Since I won't be here, I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: _**NightshadeRoses13**__ DOES NOT __**own NAruto or the franchise. Any unfamiliar characters that have had nothing to do with the franchise are owned by their rightful owners (NightshadeRoses13 owns Chihiro, Hazuki, and me.) **_

_**Chihiro: Aku, you're gonna ruin the plotpoint if you give anything away. SHUT YER TRAP. **_

**Hazuki: Shut up and let them read already! Sorry and enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**Hazuki here, this is my flashback (or prolouge as some would say) of how i ran into Akatsuski and my journey for 2 1/2-3 years of bearing the name Akatsuki...**

_**Chihiro is also here! This is also my flashback of how I reunited with Sasuke after God knows how many years... and how my journey gets me in a downward spiral...(Mine will be in Prolouge/2)**_

* * *

**Hazuki's POV**

**Aku**_** and I walk back home when it starts to snow. "Hazuki, you love me right?" he holds my hand, pulling me towards him. He starts to kiss me when he stops and drops to the floor. "Aku!" I try to hold him up right when the sword pulls out of his body. The attacker licks the blood off of his mouth. "Heh-heh, and he's Fukgo's brother? Pathetic, he's weak." Aku groans as he tries to get back up, I shield him from the attacker. I knew I should have worn my armor today. He lunges at me, I block with my arms. The sword digs into my forearms and Aku groans out. I manage to fight the assailant for a while when my dad comes out. He attacks by shifting into a leopard and sinks his jaws into the assailant's neck. I grab Aku and take him to the hospital. The docs come out and tell me that he won't survive the night. I cry as the police question me and I tell them who I think did it. "Lord Fukgo trying to kill Lord Aku? If that's true, Fukgo will be put to jail for this, do you have any evidence?"**_

_**"Head to the Alpha's Den and investigates there; also investigate anything Fukgo has his name under. I'm pretty sure you'll have something to come up."**_

_**I head back home, "So nice for you to join us Lady Hazuki, we're about to start the fun." Fukgo plays with a kunai in his hand. "Sit down my lady. Your family is already." His men force me to sit down and they terrorize us for an hour. They turn around, Dad tells Tamoya and I to make a run for it. We get up and make it for the back door when they grab me. A man's about to thrust his sword through me when Mom throws herself in front of the blade. "I love you." She grabs my face and dies. I scream as Tamoya and Dad drag me outside. They're gaining on us when my dad tells us. "Tamoya, Hazuki, run as hard as you can, I'll make them hunt me to buy you guys some time. I love you, go!" he turns his back to us and charges at them. We run through the forest, "Hazuki, no matter what, don't let them catch you. If you live, then you can take Fukgo down. I might not make it." The men are hot on our trail when they jump on Tamoya. I stop when Tamoya yells "Go! I love you, don't turn back and run!" tears roll down my face when I slam into a man's body.**_

* * *

_**Chihiro: Well, that went pretty well. I love it! **_

**Hazuki: Sorry it's so short. We might update so you can read it again or get the whole scoop. We were in a hurry. **

**Both: Please review and no flames please! **


End file.
